A New Near's Reslolution
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Mello and Matt are relaxing on New Year's night and discuss about their resolutions. When Near's turn comes up, and unexpected answer shakes things up. One-shot and totally fluffy! Do not alert.


A/N: It's too bad. I wanted to upload this exactly on New Year's but i'm going to be out through the cross over ***sob* **Anyway, this is a story only for Mello. It was short; I didn't want to make more of it because the original idea was _really_ short, so this might exceed the limit T.T. But it's short too, so whatever. Enjoy! Have a Happy New Year's every one! ^^

BTW: Near's 9, Mello's 12 and Matt's 11. Definitely an AU and you'll fine out why.

~x~

"Hey, Matt…What's your New Year's Resolution?" The blond said nibbling on chocolate. He and Matt entered the common room and sat on the couch.

The gamer clicked one more button before a loud "You Win!" came from the game boy. "To unlock the ghost's in Yoshi Falls before I get Halo 4…"

Mello laughed at the red head. "You're too unorganized, you spoiled brat."

"Say's the one who gets what ever he wants when he wants." Matt began tapping away.

Mello smiled proudly. He sunk into the chair. The common room was kind of peaceful when little brat's weren't running around and screaming on top of their lungs.

_Click…Click….Click…_

Speaking of little brats…"Near what's you're New Year's Resolution?" He looked at the white bunch on the ground.

The little one placed the last piece of his Lego world and didn't move.

Mello was about to throw a fit for Near's silence before he heard a muffle.

"I didn't hear you. You're silent, but I know you have a voice Near! Speak up!" Mello crossed his arms.

Near got up and headed to Mello, hair covering his face.

"Huh? Near what's up…"

"I said," The younger lifted his head. "To become friends with Mello."

Before Mello was what had to be the silliest, cutest smile he's seen in the world. It caught Matt's attention. The red head laughed at Mello's reddened cheeks.

"Look's like you have you're chance Mello. Gonna give it up?" Matt patted his friend.

Mello blushed and shrugged Matt's playful hands away. He averted his gaze from Near.

Near looked at Mello like a desperate puppy, twirling his hair with a small pale finger and the other hand clutching his baggy shirt innocently.

A vein was noticeable. "Near…Stop joking-"

Near's adorableness beamed stopping Mello's fist in its tracks. "Please?"

Mello's eyes locked with Near's. Near's eyes glistened, but with a dull appearance. Its objective of letting all who gazed fall for it. "Please Mello…" The blond heard echoing.

"Whoa, Mello you're steaming." Matt imagined Mello's cute-o-meter overloading. He laughed and looked back at his game. Near was getting to him too.

Mello gave up and sighed. "F-fine…"

Near smiled of his success. He dove in to hug Mello but the blond stopped him. Near looked at him confused.

"B-but it's not New Year's yet! S-so you have to wait until then…" Mello said still red. "Though, I-I'm still going to be mean around you if you can't befriend me." Mello looked into Near's eyes. "Remember that."

Near nodded.

Matt smiled lovingly at them. "Young love…"

"You haven't been helping at all, Matt! Are you on my-" Mello let out an "oof." Near jumped into his lap and began swinging his legs happily.

"I'm going to be Mello's lover…" Near cheered with a happy playful look.

Mello blushed. "You said friend, Near! Friend!"

"Yes, but when Matt said young love, you never directly opposed the idea."

Near smiled at Mello. _You…looked for a loophole…_

Matt peered from his game. His eyes glistening at the two. "Ahh! You two are too cute… I'll leave before I get in between you're-"

"You're staying." Mello looked at Matt with a cold gaze. His smile was piercing through the gamers' heart. "It was you're idea. Wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah…" Matt sat down and shifted the end of the couch.

Mello sighed. "Near, you're changing back to my attempted friend. Okay?"

Near suddenly look up with teary eyes. "Don't you want to be my lover?"

Mello was steaming again. _Since when was Near this cute…_

"I don't know…" Mello admitted.

"Why?" Near said normally, twirling a loose strand once again. Mello gazed afar.

"I don't know… I've already been mean to you…right? Why would you want to be in love with someone so cruel to you? If I did become you're lover I would be able to protect you from anything…but me." Mello looked down.

Near smiled genuinely. "I'm happy that Mello feels that way. But don't worry…I'm not scared of you because I like you."

Matt brought a tissue to his face.

Mello looked at Near. He was telling the truth. Mello sighed and nodded. "Fine. You can try."

Near smiled and went up to kiss Mello's cheek. The blonde's eyes widened and his cheeks beamed.

Near smiled. Mello pushed him off. "It's not New Year's." He tried to get a hold of himself.

Near pouted. "Okay then." He got up and collected his things. "I'll win Mello's heart for sure! Happy New Years!" And with that the albino went out.

Mello sighed. His heart couldn't take it.

_Sniff…_ "So beautiful"

_Whack!_

"Ow! What was that for Mello!"

"Tsk!" The blond got up clutching his heart. A flash of Near's smile popped up and Mello fainted.

"Ahh! Mello!"

"So cute…" The blond silently chanted.

Matt bent over his passed out friend who was smiling quite pleasantly.

He laughed and sat next to the chocoholic. "Happy New Year, dude."

~x~

A/N: EKK! Totally OCC, right? It was good this was short, I would have went on and on about this. This story reminds me of the doujinshi _Mimibon_. If you haven't read it, READ IT! Though there are only raw copies and I have no idea what their saying, but I get what's going on and it's too CUTE! Especially when Near's wakes up ***lost in the story* **

Oh… oh yeah sorry about that xD Any way's this doesn't really make a big deal but reviews would be nice! Thanks you all that read and have a Happy New Year :3

**Reikan Out~!**


End file.
